1962
Summary * 1 Events ** 1.1 Africa *** 1.1.1 Maghreb ** 1.2 America *** 1.2.1 Cuba ** 1.3 Oceania ** 1.4 Asia ** 1.5 Middle East ** 1.6 Europe * 2 Thematic timelines ** 2.1 Arts and Culture ** 2.2 Religion ** 2.3 Nobel * 3 Births in 1962 * 4 Deaths in 1962 * 5 Notes and references Events [ edit | edit the code ] * January 29 : postponement of the conference Geneva on disarmament. * March 14 : resumption of the disarmament conference in Geneva, without France. * September 18 : 17th General Assembly of the United Nations : admission of Jamaica , of Uganda , the Rwanda and Trinidad and Tobago . * 5 November : the Political Committee of the UN is in favor of stopping all nuclear tests as of 1 January 1966 . * December 5 : The NATO acquires nuclear weapons. Africa [ change | edit the code ] * January 12 : resumption of negotiations between Mali and France in Paris . They define the French economic, financial and cultural cooperation between the two countries and end with a series of agreements signed at Matignon and Bamako . * January 19 : Ban opposition parties in Chad . * January 30 : ** The sixteenth session of the United Nations included the question of Angola to the agenda . Representatives of African States unanimously condemn the actions of Portugal . ** The Tanzania is struck by a strange epidemic of laughter that lasted for six months . * March 1 : internal autonomy of Uganda , following disorders. * April 5 : Angolan nationalist leader Holden Roberto shape Leopoldville a provisional government of the Republic of Angola . * June 25 : Foundation of FRELIMO, the Mozambique Liberation Front by Eduardo Mondlane . * June 30 : Modibo Keita removes Mali the franc zone and created the Malian franc and an emission Institute. * July 1 : independence of Rwanda and Burundi granted by the Belgian colonial empire . Civil War (1962- 1965 ). * July 5 : independence of Algeria. * July 20 : Malian traders, concerned about the risk of currency depreciation, causing serious incidents Bamako , sparking protests and against-leading 91 arrests, including that of Fily Dabo Sissoko and Hammadoun Dicko , sentenced to death for "attempted coup d State "and then pardoned in October . * July : beginning of the liberation war in Portuguese Guinea . * 5 August : arrest of Nelson Mandela by the South African government. * October 9 : The Uganda became independent from the British Empire in the Commonwealth (republic in 1963 ). * October 31 : The UN General Assembly demands without effect UK the suspension of the new constitution of Southern Rhodesia . * October : ** New Constitution in Northern Rhodesia and black government after the electoral victory of UNIP Kenneth Kaunda and the ANC Harry Nkumbula . ** Agreements on economic and technical cooperation between Mali and China . * November 6 : condemnation by the UN politics of apartheid . * Nov. 7 (South Africa): Nelson Mandela , a leader of the African National Congress , was sentenced to five years in prison inciting revolt. * November 14 : Following the nationalist rebellion in Eritrea and Tigray , Haile Selassie dissolved the federation. The Eritrea became a province of the Empire of Ethiopia . * 11 - 18 December : First International Congress of Africanists in Ghana . * 14 December : electoral victory of the conservative white Rhodesian Front in Southern Rhodesia . * Dec. 18 ( Senegal ): Prime Minister Mamadou Dia , accused by Leopold Sedar Senghor preparing a coup, was sentenced to life imprisonment. It will be released in 1974 . * The Commonwealth Immigrants Act does not grant permission to emigrate to Britain or provided only to qualified persons for employment. * Constitution in Kenya . * Law on preventive detention in Tanganyika . * In Ghana , Kwame Nkrumah refuses life presidency offered by parliamentarians of the CCP. * Rise of the Tuareg of the Adrar des Iforas in Mali against the regime of Modibo Keita (1962- 1964 ). Brutal repression with the help of Algeria and Morocco , killing hundreds of Tuareg after the bombardment of their camps. Maghreb [ edit | edit the code ] * March 7 : Opening of the Evian negotiations. * March 18 : Evian agreements granting independence to Algeria : cease-fire on 19 March . The Sahara is integrated in Algeria . The French delegation is led by Louis Joxe . * March 19 : Entry into force of the cease-fire in Algeria that will never be met by either the FLN or by the OAS. This date was never celebrated by France. A referendum is announced the same day for the month of April while Ahmed Ben Bella and his companions are released. * March 22 : after murdering six leaders of social centers in El-Biar , the OAS opened fire on the security forces. * March 23 : blockade of Bab El-Oued . Heavy fighting broke out in the Bab El Oued district of Algiers : 20 dead. * March 26 ( Shooting Street Isly ): four miles Blackfoot demonstrate peacefully in the popular district of Bab El Oued in Algiers and approached the high post by the street isly, when at 3:01 p.m. soldier dam of the French army opened fire on the crowd. It is followed by other military panic. The shooting that will last twelve minutes officially 46 dead (56 according to other sources) and 150 wounded (200 injured according to other sources). * April 5 : first provisional executive meeting led by Abderrahmane Fares close to Algiers . * April 8 : The Evian agreements are approved by more than 90% of voters after the referendum held in France. * April 21 : Start of the repatriation of Europeans from Algeria. * April : the Libya adheres to OPEC . * May 1 : Beryl nuclear accident in the Sahara Algeria at In Ecker in Tan Afella . * May 14 : Opening of borders and liberation of Algerian prisoners. * May 27 : a credit of 200 million francs is open for the reception of French Algeria. * May : terror in Algeria . * 18 June : Several ministers of the Provisional Government of the Algerian Republic, including Ben Bella, take a stand against the agreements signed on the day before the cessation of violence between Jean-Jacques Susini , representative of the OAS , and Chawki Mostefai . * June and July : mass exodus of French in Algeria to France . * July 1 : the Algerian population to say 99.7% of the vote for independence during the self-determination referendum . * July 3 : France officially recognizes the independence of Algeria . Transfer of sovereignty to the Interim Executive of the Algerian State . * July 5 : ** Independence Day in Algeria . ** Massacre of French in Oran by a rampaging crowd of Algerians, some 700 people dead or missing , . ** Following violent shootings, troops loyal to Ben Bella occupy Oran. * July and following months: the FLN massacre of more than 100,000 harkis (60 to 80 000 according to some historians). * July 11 : Ben Bella arrives in Oran to form the "group of Tlemcen "opposed the Provisional Government of the Algerian Republic. * August 3 : Ahmed Ben Bella was welcomed triumphantly to Algiers where he settled with the politburo FLN . * August 16 : Restoration of diplomatic relations between France and Tunisia . * Sept. 25 : President of the Algerian National Assembly, Ferhat Abbas , proclaims the People's Democratic Republic of Algeria * September 26 : Following his victory over the GPRA, Ahmed Ben Bella was elected Prime Minister of the Democratic and Popular Republic of Algeria. Algeria is admitted to the UN in the presence of Ben Bella. * October 4 : the evacuation of the naval base of Bizerte by the French is announced for 15 October 1963 . * The Algerian conflict has claimed more than 33,000 dead and nearly 65,000 wounded out of a total of two million French soldiers and 158 000 deaths on the side of the NLA . This does not count civilian townspeople and peasants above all, bringing the Algerian human losses to 1.5 million (official figures of the APER required ) America [ change | edit the code ] Main articles: 1962 in Canada and 1962 in the United States . * 1 January : entry into force of LAFTA (Latin American Free Trade Association). * 16 January : the military coup in the Dominican Republic . Rafael Filiberto Bonnelly becomes president on 18. January 19 , against a coup reinstalled the previous government. Rafael Filiberto Bonnelly keeps his post. * January 31 : Closing of the Conference of the Organization of American States ( OAS ) in Punta del Este ( Uruguay ). * January : in Uruguay , to corruption and cynicism of the political class, organizes the movement of national liberation Tupamaros (named after the Inca ruler Tupac Amaru II ), founded by Raúl Sendic . * March 18 : defeat supporters of Arturo Frondizi the legislative and provincial elections in Argentina . The Peronist rank first (35%), followed by the radical fraction of Frondizi (28%) and the opposing radical fraction (22%). * March 29 : Military deposited President Frondizi and take power in Argentina . The United States tolerated the coup. Senate President Jose Maria Guido took power and canceled the elections of 18 March. * June 15 : The Acre is elevated to state. * July 19 : establishment of the Sandinista National Liberation Front in Nicaragua , leading insurgent actions. * July , Peru : Victory Victor Raul Haya de la Torre , founder of the American Popular Revolutionary Alliance in the presidential elections in Peru on Fernando Belaúnde Terry and Manuel A. Odría . As he only got 33% of votes, it is the parliament, dominated by the American Popular Revolutionary Alliance , determine the winner. Military prevent this, seized power and announced new elections for 1963 ( 18 July ). The United States suspended economic and military assistance and recall their ambassador. * August 6 : the Jamaica leaves the British West Indies Federation and proclaimed independent. * August 31 : independence of Trinidad and Tobago . * 7 October , Brazil : President João Goulart initiates a plebiscite for a return to a presidential regime. * December 20 : Election of the opponent Juan Bosch to the presidency in the Dominican Republic (the term beginning 27 February 1963 ). His will to reform proves suicidal in these times of anti-communist hysteria. * Mexico : controversial constitutional amendment giving the government the power to force employers to share profits with workers. * Bolivia : Ten years after the start of the revolution, the GNP per capita declined by 20%, 40% tin production and even the beneficiaries of agrarian reform peasants show disgruntled. Corruption and inefficiency considerably weaken the economy and make it difficult to stabilize the regime. Galloping inflation ruined small investors, weakening support among the middle classes. Cuba [ edit | edit the code ] October 22 : Cuba missile crisis .Aerial photograph of missile nuclearSoviet installed in Cuba taken onNovember 1 * February 7 : US embargo against Cuba . * February 14 : exclusion of Cuba from the OAS . * April 8 : those responsible for the attempted invasion of the Bay of Pigs were sentenced to 30 years imprisonment and a $ 62 million fine. * May : Operation Anadyr . * September 2 : "strengthening" of the Soviet military and technical assistance to Cuba on the occasion of the visit of Che Guevara in Moscow . Soviet soldiers stationed in Cuba. * September 11 : Moscow warned Washington against any attack against Cuba. * September 13 : The US warns Moscow against the installation of offensive weapons in Cuba. * October 2 : Kama operation . * October 16 : Cuba missile crisis (ending October 28 ). ** John F. Kennedy reveals the existence of Soviet rocket bases in Cuba, could reach US territory. He ordered the "quarantine" of Cuba to prevent further entry of weapons and prepare landing. It threatens the USSR immediate response of the United States if the missile were to be launched. The United Nations Security Council is seized. * 25 October : Soviet ships en route to Cuba turn around. * 26 October : after secret negotiations, Khrushchev agreed to dismantle, under the control of the UN, the Soviet rocket systems and undertakes to refrain from further delivery of weapons to Cuba. * October 28 : Nikita Khrushchev announces the dismantling of offensive weapons installed in Cuba through Washington's commitment not to seek to invade Cuba and to remove its rockets Turkey within six months. * October 30 : final exchange of letters between Fidel Castro and Khrushchev. * Nov. 8 : An agreement is signed for the US military could monitor the evacuation of Soviet bases in Cuba. * November 20 : Castro accepts the withdrawal of Soviet bombers and Kennedy the late forties in Cuba. Kennedy announced the lifting of the blockade set up around the island and maintaining aircraft inspections.Castro kept out of the negotiations and Cuba becomes a satellite of Moscow. Oceania [ edit | edit the code ] * January 1 : Independence of Samoa vis-à-vis the tutelage of the United Nations (UN) and the administration of New Zealand . Asia [ edit | edit the code ] Vietnam War : the ARVN in Action (1961 photography) * January 15 : naval confrontation in Arafura Sea between Indonesia and the Netherlands . * February 13 : at Cambodia , Nhiek Tioulong is appointed Prime Minister . * February 27 : Two planes North Vietnamese fighter bombed the presidential palace in Saigon . No victims. * March 1 : the Pakistan adopts a presidential-type constitution. * March 2 : The army seized power in Burma . During the 1960s and 1970s, Ne Win tries to build an effective totalitarian government, establish legitimacy with the Burmese and maintain the country's autonomy on the international stage. The country is committed to the "Burmese way to socialism" with the Party of Burma Socialist Program, which results in an unprecedented economic disaster, accompanied by a reduction in personal freedoms. The main sectors of the economy are nationalized. * March 9 : The US government recognizes that intervenes militarily in Vietnam . * March , Indonesia : Njoto, second vice president of the PKI , becomes Minister to the President Soekarno . The Communist influence has grown considerably (3 million members in June 1964). Aidit defines PKI policy does not overthrow the government, but strengthen and consolidate what is for the people in power and eliminate its anti-people aspects. * April : the Indonesia adheres to OPEC . * 6 May : the forces of the Pathet Lao seized Nam Tha in northern Laos and cross the cease-fire line established in May 1961 . * May 17 : facing the progression of the communist forces in Laos, the US is sending reinforcements to the Gulf of Siam. * May 18 : The Panchen Lama met Chinese Premier Zhou Enlai . In June, he sent Mao Zedong a petition which strongly criticizes Chinese policy in Tibet . * 10 June : legislative elections in Cambodia ; the Sangkum Reastr Niyum of Norodom Sihanouk sweep all the seats. * 23 June : Coalition Government Souvanna Phouma (neutralist) in Laos (completed in 1975 ). * June : the Mongolia joined the CMEA . * 23 July : after 14 months of negotiations, the international conference in Geneva recognizes the independence, neutrality and integrity of the Kingdom of Laos . * 6 August : in Cambodia , Chau Sen Cocsal is appointed Prime Minister . * August 15 : Agreement on the Irian : the UN is responsible for administering the territory until 1 May 1963 , when the Indonesia will take responsibility. * August 16 : Official restitution by France to the Indian Union of former possessions of Pondicherry , Chandannagar , Yanam , Karaikal and Mahe . * 6 October : the Cambodia , Norodom Kanthoul is appointed Prime Minister . * October 10 : Beginning of the Sino-Indian conflict in the Himalayas . Indian offensive in the North-East border (NEFA), the culmination of the many tensions and border incidents between the two countries. * 23 October : the Indian government decreed the state of siege. Indian defeat. * November 21 : The China announced a unilateral cease-fire. * December 10 : India accepts the cease-fire. She lost several territories, including that of the Aksai Chin (42,735 km 2). ** After the Sino-Indian conflict, Nehru discredited India, India on the international stage and allocated to defense appropriations are greatly increased. * December : fruitless negotiations on the issue Kashmir between Nehru and Zulfikar Ali Bhutto who represents Pakistan (completed in May 1963 ). * 16 December : new constitution in Nepal which endorsed the policy change. Political parties are banned and the consensus panchayat system is set up. King Mahendra conducting a land reform and removes the legal basis of caste discrimination. * December 26 : Sino-Mongolian border treaty . * Semi-formal agreement between Tokyo and Beijing . * Korean Air Lines Foundation, became Korean Air , the national airline Korean . * Riots in Hong Kong against the British presence. * End of the Great Leap Forward in China . * End of Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen ; beginning of the War of Yemen (North Yemen) which lasted until 1970 . Middle East [ edit | edit the code ] * January 1 : attempt to seize power by the Syrian Social Nationalist Party in Syria . * June 1 : execution Israel of Nazi criminal Adolf Eichmann . * 1 September : an earthquake of magnitude 7 is 12 225 victims Qavzin in north-western Iran . * September 26 : a group of soldiers trying to overthrow the monarchy in Northern Yemen . They proclaim the Republic, but the sovereign Muhammad al-Badr manages to escape and organize resistance. Nasserdecided to send a military contingent against the royalist guerrillas, who quickly reached 50,000 men. The United States recognizes the Republic of Yemen and give it economic aid. * October 17 : Faysal , Saudi Premier. He decided to break off diplomatic relations with Egypt , which has multiplied air raids on Saudi soil. He launched a program of economic reforms. * November 6 : the abolition of slavery in Saudi Arabia . 10,000 slaves are freed of an estimated 20 to 30 thousand. * Autumn: The United States for the first time deliver weapons to Israel . Europe [ edit | edit the code ] Main article: 1962 in France , 1962 in Italy and 1962 in Switzerland . 16 - February 17th : flooding in Hamburg. * January 2 , Portugal: Beja conspiracy aimed at overthrowing the regime. * 14 January : at the first "marathon" of agricultural Brussels within the EEC , the Council adopted the outlines of the Common Agricultural Policy . * February 8 : affair metro station Charonne . * February 9 - March 7 : the Spain applies for the EEC . * 16 - February 17 : the Elbe flood resulting in the death of 315 people; it is caused by a storm that prevents the river flow normally for two days. The level of water in the port rises from 4.3 meters . * March 18 : Evian Accords . * March 22 : construction of the first pipeline section for supplying the Soviet oil to the countries of Comecon . * March 23 : adoption by Switzerland of the Federal Law on the Procedure of the Federal Assembly , and on the form, publication and entry into force of legislative acts (entered into force on 1 December ). * March 24 : Beginning of the Crisis Académica in Portugal . Student revolt, protesting against the restriction of freedoms, repression is such that the president Marcelo Caetanotakes their defense and resigned. Symptoms persist despite repression. * April 7 : strike in Asturias that extend throughout Spain . * May 6 : The conference of NATO in Athens ends with the proposal of the Secretary of State for Defence, Robert McNamara , to achieve a phased deterrence. * May 14 : Wedding Juan Carlos and Sophie Greece . * May 15 : In a press conference, Charles de Gaulle rejects the integrated Europe. * 8 July : official visit to Konrad Adenauer in France. The final communiqué announced the forthcoming Franco-German reconciliation . * July 13 : Night of the Long Knives. Reshuffle in the UK. Seven members of the government Macmillan are thanked. * 1 August : entry into force of the Common Agricultural Policy (CAP). * August 14 : Junction of French and Italian drilling teams of the Mont Blanc Tunnel . * Aug. 22 : Petit-Clamart attack . * September 4 : First visit of General Charles de Gaulle to Bonn , which sealed the Franco-German reconciliation. * 12 September : arrest of John Vassall , Admiralty official UK. He was sentenced in October to 18 years in prison for selling military secrets to the USSR. * September 19 : Resumption of entry negotiations UK in the EEC . * Oct. 11 : Pope John XXIII opened the Second Vatican Council in Saint Peter's . 2,778 clergymen participating in sometimes heated debate between the majority open to reflection and a tense minority represented by the Curia and the traditionalists. * October 26 : raid on the headquarters of the German magazine Der Spiegel and arrested its leaders, triggering the matter said Spiegel . * October 28 : referendum on the election by universal suffrage of the President of the Republic in France. * December 5 : the Assembly of Western European Union is in favor of a nuclear force of NATO . * December 10 : The Soviet Union accepts on its territory the installation of automatic stations for monitoring nuclear tests. * 17 December : conclusion of an agreement in principle between France and Germany on the political, military, economic and cultural cooperation. * December 21 : Nassau Accords . * 22 December : cold weather in the UK (ending 5 March 1963 ). * Silvo Pais, Director General of the Pide Portugal. * 400,000 tourists visit Portugal . * Overhaul the banking system in Spain : liberalization and separation of deposit banks and business to facilitate entry of foreign capital. * Immigration laws in the United Kingdom to restrict the conditions of entry to the United Kingdom (1962, 1968 , 1971 ). * Creation in the UK of a Economic Development Council (NEDC), which enshrines the principle of the regulated economy. Establishment of a National Incomes Commission, to avoid the harmful effects of runaway wages to prices. * Two thirds of households in the UK have the TV and half a car . The number of telephone subscribers has doubled since 1951 and reached 8.5 million with 30% of households own their homes (25% in 1951 ). Thematic timelines [ edit | edit the code ] Main articles: 1962 in science , 1962 in railways , aviation 1962 , 1962 Sport and Winter 1962-1963 in Europe . Arts and culture [ edit | edit the code ] Main articles: 1962 in film , 1962 in music, 1962 in classical music , in literature in 1962 , 1962 theater , 1962 architecture , arts 1962 , 1962 cartoon , 1962 on TV and 1962 (Chronology of Dada and Surrealism) . * July 12 : first public concert of British band The Rolling Stones in London at the Marquee Club . * Mode : Invention of the miniskirt by Mary Quant . Religion [ edit | edit the code ] Main article: Second Vatican Council . Nobel Prize [ edit | edit the code ] * The Nobel Prize is awarded to American John Steinbeck . * The Nobel Peace Prize is awarded to the American Linus Pauling . * The Nobel Prize in Chemistry was awarded to John Kendrew and Max Perutz . * The Nobel Prize in Physics is awarded to Lev Davidovich Landau . Births in 1962 [ edit | edit the code ] * January 17 : Jim Carrey, American actor. * January 18 : Francisco Ferreras, Cuban freediver * January 21 : Marie Trintignant , French actress († August 2003 ). * January 30 : Eric de Moulins-Beaufort , French Catholic bishop, auxiliary bishop of Paris . * February 2 : Michael T. Weiss , painter and actor American. * February 4 : ** Jacqueline Lorains , French pornographic actress. ** Christopher Buchholz , actor and German director. ** Clint Black , American singer-songwriter of country music, producer, multi-instrumentalist and actor. ** Michael Riley , Canadian actor * 6 February : Axl Rose , lead singer of the American band Guns n 'Roses. * February 16 : Lars Knudsen , cryptologist Danish . * 18 February : Marianne James , French singer and actress. * 1 st March : Loumia Hiridjee , businesswoman, co-founder French brand Princesse Tam-Tam . * March 2 : Jon Bon Jovi , lead singer of rock band American Bon Jovi . * March 5 : Robert Curbeam astronaut American . * March 15 : Terence Trent d'Arby , vocalist and instrumentalist musician American . * March 21 : ** Matthew Broderick , actor and producer US . ** Jean-Marc Parent , Quebec humorist. * March 25 : Marcia Cross , American actress (series: Desperate Housewives ). * March 26 : Yuri Ghidzenko cosmonaut Russian . * April 2 : Pierre Carles , documentary filmmaker French . * April 4 : Willy Borsus , politician Belgian French language. * April 7 : Alain Robert , urban climber. * April 22 : Dimitar Vesselinov , Bulgarian philologist. * April 29 : Christine Defraigne , French-speaking Belgian politician. * May 2 : Jean-François Bernard , cyclist French . * 12 May ** Emilio Estevez , actor, director, screenwriter, producer US ** Gregory Johnson , astronaut * May 18 : Sandra Franco-German singer known worldwide * May 21 : Laurence Larzul , author astrologer French poetess. * May 23 : Emilio Muñoz , matador Spanish . * May 24 : Gene Anthony Ray , actor and dancer American . * May 30 : " El Soro "(Vicente Ruiz Soro), matador Spanish * June 5 : Astrid of Belgium , Princess Royal of Belgium . * June 13 : Ally Sheedy , American actress. * June 16 : Patrick Bourgeois , Quebec singer and musician. * June 19 : Paula Abdul , American singer. * June 22 : Stephen Chow , director of Hong Kong . * June 29 : ** Frédéric Laffont , director French . ** George D. Zamka , American astronaut. * 3 July : Tom Cruise , actor American . * July 4 : Pam Shriver , tennis champion US . * July 5 : Philippe Vandel , a man of television and radio French . * July 30 : Vladimir Dezhurov cosmonaut Russian . * August 6 : ** Gregory Chamitoff , American astronaut ** Marc Lavoine , singer French . ** Michelle Yeoh ( Yeoh Choo Kheng ) actress Malaysian . * August 7 : Bruno Pelletier , singer Quebec . * August 8 : Emmanuel Patron , French actor. * August 19 : Michael J. Massimino , astronaut American . * 24 August : Mary Weber , astronaut American . * August 25 : Taslima Nasreen , Bangladeshi woman of letters. * August 28 : ** David Fincher , director and producer American . ** Melissa Rosenberg , American writer. * 29 August : Armand Eloi , actor and Belgian director. * August 31 : Nicolas Brouwet , French Catholic bishop, auxiliary bishop of Nanterre . * September 2 : Dominique Farrugia , French comedian. * September 8 : Jean-Félix Lalanne , French guitarist and composer. * September 9 : Réal Bossé , Quebec actor. * September 11 : Pierre Huyghe , French visual artist. * September 17 : Baz Luhrmann , Australian director. * September 22 : Normand D'Amour , Quebec actor. * October 3 : Juan Antonio Román Ruiz says " Espartaco " matador Spanish . * October 10 : Rex J. Walheim , American astronaut. * 16 October : Flea (aka Michael Peter Balzary), Australian bassist Red Hot Chili Peppers . * Oct. 22 : Bob Odenkirk , actor, director and producer. * October 30 : Arnaud Montebourg , French politician. * 1 st November : ** Anthony Kiedis , American singer of Red Hot Chili Peppers . ** Rachou Laurent , French actor-playwright. * November 3 : Gabe Newell , co-founder and director of Valve Corporation. * November 5 : B. Alvin Drew , American astronaut. * November 11 : Demi Moore , American actress. * November 14 : Stefano Gabbana , the Italian designer house Dolce & Gabbana with Domenico Dolce . * 17 November : André Fortin , singer-songwriter Quebec († 8 May 2000 ). * November 18 : Kirk Hammett , lead guitarist of the heavy metal band Metallica . * 19 November ** Jodie Foster , ( Alicia Christiana Foster ), actress, director and American producer. ** Nicole Stott , American astronaut. * November 29 : ** Catherine Chabaud , French navigator. ** Andrew McCarthy , American actor, member of the Brat Pack . * 6 December : Claude Chirac , communications advisor. * December 9 : Felicity Huffman , American actress (series: Desperate Housewives ). * December 11 : The Sakyong Mipham Rinpoche, eldest son of the Vidyadhara Chogyam Trungpa Rinpoche , was born in Bodh Gaya in India . * December 16 : ** Liane Foly , French singer. ** Maruschka Detmers , Dutch actress. ** Charly Mottet , French cyclist. * December 17 : André-Philippe Gagnon , Quebec humorist. * December 22 : ** Bertrand Gachot , racer F1 . ** Ralph Fiennes , British actor. * December 26 : ** James Kottak , American drummer of the German band Scorpions ** Jean-Marc Ferreri , French footballer. * 28 December : Michel Petrucciani , French jazzman (died January 6, 1999). * ' Unknown dates indicated or not : ** Marcelo Figueras , writer, scriptwriter and Argentine actor. See: Birth in 1962 . Death in 1962 [ edit | edit the code ] * January 24 : Andre Lhote , painter French (° 5 July 1885 ). * January 29 : Fritz Kreisler , violinist and composer Austrian (° 2 February 1875 ). * February 5 : Gaetano Cicognani , Cardinal Italian the Roman Curia (° 26 November 1881 ). * February 6 : Jacques Ibert , composer French (° 15 August 1890 ). * February 10 : Władysław Broniewski , poet Polish (° 17 December 1897 ). * February 27 : Alberic Collin , sculptor Belgian (° 6 April 1886 ). * March 3 : Pierre Benoit , writer French (° 16 July 1886 ). * March 15 : Mouloud Feraoun (assassinated by the OAS ), writer Algerian French-speaking (° 8 March 1913 ). * March 25 : Auguste Piccard , physicist Swiss (° 28 January 1884 ). * March 26 : Cyrillus Kreek , composer Estonian (° 3 December 1879 ). * 1 st April : Michel Ghelderode , playwright Belgian (° 3 April 1898 ). * April 3 : Manólis Kalomiris , composer Greek (° 28 December 1883 ). * April 6 : Henri Mondor , surgeon French (° 20 May 1885 ). * April 8 : Juan Belmonte , matador Spanish (° 14 April 1892 ). * April 10 : Stuart Sutcliffe , painter and musician UK (° 23 June 1940 ). * April 11 : Michael Curtiz , director American original Hungarian (° 24 December 1886 ). * April 17 : Pierre Larquey , actor French (° 10 July 1884 ). * April 29 : Armande de Polignac , composer French (° 8 January 1876 ). * May 8 : Donald Lambert , pianist of jazz American (° 12 February 1904 ) * May 17 : Daniel Sorano , actor French (° 14 December 1920 ). * 1 st June : Adolf Eichmann , (convicted for the death of millions of Jews was executed in Israel ), German (° 19 March 1906 ). * June 6 : Yves Klein , painter French (° 28 April 1928 ). * 19 June : Frank Borzage , director American (° 23 April 1893 ). * June 20 : Alfred Cortot , pianist French (° 26 September 1877 ). * 24 June : Carl Otto Schutte , cyclist American (° 5 October 1887 ). * July 6 : William Faulkner , writer American (° 25 September 1897 ). * July 9 : Georges Bataille , writer French (° 10 September 1897 ). * July 29 : Gabriele Acacio Coussa , Cardinal Syrian , secretary of the Congregation for the Oriental Churches (° 3 August 1897 ). * August 5 : Marilyn Monroe , actress American (° 1 st June 1926 ). * 9 August : Hermann Hesse , writer , Switzerland (° 2 July 1877 ). * August 28 : Jānis Jaunsudrabiņš , poet and writer Latvian (° 25 August 1877 ) * September 12 : Dick Justice , singer of country (° 1906 ). * September 14 : Marcel Delannoy , composer French (° 9 July 1898 ). * 21 September : Marie Bonaparte , princess, writer , psychoanalyst (° 2 July 1882 ). * 23 September : Jacques Ourtal , painter French (° 8 October 1868 ). * September 24 : Felix Goethals , cyclist French (° 14 January 1891 ). * October 12 : Alberto Sánchez Pérez , a painter and sculptor Spanish (° 8 April 1895 ). * October 13 : Henry Pillow , alpine skier , two gold medals at the Olympics (° 5 December 1925 ). * October 14 : Jules Bentz , composer , organist and choirmaster French (° 13 May 1873 ). * October 16 : Gaston Bachelard , philosopher French (° 27 June 1884 ). * October 17 : Nathalie Gontcharoff , painter designer and decorator Russian (° 4 June 1881 ). * October 22 : Samuil Feinberg , pianist and pedagogue Russian (° 26 May 1890 ). * October 31 : Louis Massignon , orientalist French (° 25 July 1883 ). * 1 st November : Ricardo Rodriguez , pilot Mexican of Formula 1 (° 14 February 1942 ). * November 7 : Luigi Barral , cyclist Italian (° 23 March 1907 ). * November 18 : Niels Bohr , physicist Danish (° 7 October 1885 ). * November 22 : René Coty , former President of the French Republic (° 20 March 1882 ). * December 15 : Charles Laughton , actor and director UK (° 1 st July 1899 ). See: Death in 1962 . On the other Wikimedia projects: * 1962 on Wikimedia Commons * 1962 , on Wikisource References [ change | edit the code ] # ↑ Chad: Event marks [ archive ] # ↑ Resolutions of the Sixteenth Session of the General Assembly [ archive ] # ↑ ( in ) The Outbreak of Hysteria That's No Fun at All. [ archive ] , Guardian News & Media. , 20 November 2007. # ↑ books.google.com [ archive ] # ↑ books.google.com [ archive ] # ↑ solemn recognition of the independence of Algeria by France ( French Official Gazette of July 4, 1962, p.6483 [ archive ] ) # ↑ Exchange of letter on the transfer of sovereignty between France ( OJ of the Algerian state of the July 6, 1962, p.4 [ archive ] ) and the Interim Executive of the Algerian State ( OJ of the Algerian state 6 July 1962, p.5 [ archive ] ) # ↑ The GPRA , who declined 3 July the resignation of the interim executive, sets the Independence Day July 5, the day of the 132 th anniversary of the signing of the Algiers capitulation agreement between the Dey of Algiers and the Comte de Bourmont # ↑ Jean-Jacques Jordi, a state Silence: European civilians who disappeared during the war in Algeria , Soteca, 2011, p. 96 ( ISBN 978-2-9163-8556-3 ) . # ↑ Guy Pervillé, Oran, July 5, 1962. History lesson on a massacre , Vendemiaire, 2014 # ↑ Tupamaros guerrilla movement in Uruguay Foundation | World Perspective [ archive ] # ↑ manfut.org [ archive ] books.google.com [ archive ] # ↑ Governo João Goulart - Colégio São Francisco [ archive ] # ↑ History of Pakistan - Modern History of Pakistan [ archive ] # ↑ The Sukarno years: 1950 to 1965 [ archive ] # ↑ International Campaign for Tibet: Campaigns: The Panchen Lama: The 10th Panchen Lama [ archive ] # ↑ http://untreaty.un.org/unts/1_60000/27/32/00053556.pdf [ archive ] # ↑ Timeline 1962 [ archive ] # ↑ January - John F. Kennedy Presidential Library & Museum [ archive ] # ↑ ( en ) Acknowledgement of receipt of the pairing request from Spain to the EEC (March 7, 1962) [ archive ] # ↑ Claude Mangin , Germany , Belin, Paris, 2003 ( ISBN 978-2-7011-3229-7 ) , p.126 # ↑ Crisis Académica - 1962-2002 [ archive ] # ↑ ::: Huelgas in the mineria Asturias ::: [ archive ] * Category:1962